Electronic displays are found in numerous types of electronic devices including, without limitation, electronic book (“eBook”) readers, mobile phones, laptop computers, desktop computers, televisions, appliances, automotive electronics, and augmented reality devices. Electronic displays may present various types of information, such as user interfaces, device operational status, digital content items, and the like, depending on the type and the purpose of the associated electronic device. The appearance and the quality of a display may affect a user's experience with the electronic device and the content presented thereon.
Conventional electronic device housings, e.g., bottom support plates of the electronic device, typically are formed of a rigid, metal material, such as aluminum. As flexible electronic devices begin to gain popularity with consumers, the electronic device housings necessarily must also be flexible to properly enclose and protect the electronic devices from damage and harmful environments. It is desirable for a flexible electronic device to include a protective housing that is flexible, lightweight, and aesthetically pleasing to the consumer.